The time required to replace a magazine or clip in a firearm can literally mean the difference between life and death. In a shoot-out situation, the shooter who can reload the fastest is probably the one who will prevail.
As such, systems have been developed for faster reloading, including one-handed loading. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,464. The system includes a magazine holder removably connected to a hinge for removably receiving and holding an ammunition magazine for an automatic pistol. A cover strap is attached to the cover for facilitating convenient carrying of the ammunition magazine when the cover strap is fastened in place. Release of the cover strap causes movement of the hinge by the spring to position the magazine in a position for facilitating one-handed loading of the magazine into an automatic pistol by the user. The magazine holder can be connected to the hinge for facilitating use by a right-handed or left-handed user.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 8,555,538, having exhausted the ammunition in the magazine of a firearm, the user ejects the spent magazine from the firearm. While using the hand that is holding the firearm, the user then positions the firearm over the firearm magazine holster in a manner directly in-line with the magazine. Applying downward force, the user moves the firearm downward onto the magazine to displace a shield, such that the user is able to slide the firearm over the magazine until the magazine is received within the firearm. The user then removes the firearm from the firearm magazine holster, chambers the ammunition from the newly inserted magazine into the firearm, and continues their engagement in the conflict.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,646,665 discloses a pistol holster that permits a pistol to be loaded while in the holster. To affect this, the holster body containing the lower portion of a pistol, slides downward relative to a slide bar component that holds the breach block of the pistol, allowing a live round of ammunition to be loaded into the pistol's firing chamber with a single hand action, to make the pistol ready for firing. The holster also contains one or more locks to prevent unintentional removal of the pistol from the holster.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2014/0041275 purportedly allows an individual to perform all functions necessary for shooting a semi-automatic pistol with the use of only one hand. It aids the shooter in loading a magazine, replacing an expended magazine, manipulating the slide and, with the ram rod in place, the shooter can clear a barrel obstruction with only one hand. The device provides means for carrying multiple spare magazines as well as the means to load and change magazines in the pistol. With the slide fork and ram rod absent, the platform becomes a magazine speed changer.
While the systems just described in some cases facilitate rapid clip exchange, they have disadvantages